Seiya Kurosaki
Seiya Kurosaki (née Seiya Koizumi) is the wife of Ichigo Kurosaki and the mother of Hana, Tea, and Mizu. She is also the daughter-in-law of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. Appearance Seiya is a youthful woman with mid-back black hair and a fringe across her forehead and two bangs framing her face with dark purple eyes. She is sometimes portrayed as having full lips. Seiya is often seen in a black school-like uniform consisting of a black shirt which ties closed with a dark blue string, dark black , black stockings, and black shoes resembling with her sword usually just carried with her. She tends to change his from time-to-time though, appearing in more "normal" clothing or winter clothing. Personality Seiya is a kind, gentle woman. As Ichigo's wife and a mother, she is highly protective of her family and is quite willing to risk her life for their lives and safety. Initially, she was described as being fragile, because of the she contracted shortly after the birth of her youngest child, Mizu, although she was revealed as being cursed of this early in the series. Seiya cares deeply for her eldest child, Hana, since she was her first child, but she states that she loves all of her children equally. Seiya is highly protective of her children, which often results in her beating up or threatening boys who try to date Hana, Mizu, or Tea, a trait she shares with Ichigo. Not only is this protectiveness over her children, but of her friends' children, such as Yoshida Ishida whom she considers her daughter. History Seiya was born as the eldest child in her family, and had responsibilities abnormal of a young child. By the time she was nine, she was having to take care of her mother, who had fallen victim to drugs and alcohol. Her father worked most of the time and was hardly ever home, which caused feelings of desertion and abandonment to develop in both Seiya and her mother. Eventually, Seiya had to start going to school and was forced to take up a job in order to be able to afford a nurse to take care of her mother while she was gone to school. Around the time she was fourteen, she lost her mother to a drug overdose. Her father, whom she had thought abandoned her, rushed back home to take care of her. She struggled to re-establish a bond with her father because of his abandonment of her when she was younger. However, he explained that the only reason he hadn't been around when she was younger was because he was busy supporting her and her mother. This pushed Seiya to spend as much time with her father as possible and she gradually became something of a best friend to her father, even as she grew older. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Seiya's capabilities in the use of a sword far surpass that of an average human and even that of a master, because of her special human skill of having enhanced senses and capabilities. Seiya uses a sword claimed as the "Sharpest Sword Created" which allows for her to enhance her swordsmanship by defeating an opponent in a single strike because of its sharpness. In addition, she can cut in half and can block but not cut . *'Beast Summoning': A direct result of using her sword, she can summon a beast, The Beast, which resembles a lion with several eyes. It is a large being and when she "summons" it, it manifests as a spiritual attack of wildly hot flames resembling a Getsuga Tenshō. ]]Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Seiya's capabilities in hand-to-hand combat are on the level of that of an expert, as she is quite capable of outmaneuvering and defeating an opponent with or without her sword. She tends to use her hand-to-hand combat in regular activities, such as throwing one of Hana's classmates whom was trying to date her. Censorship Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Koizumi Family Category:Special Human Category:Karakura High School Students